Conventionally, when an image file is fetched from an image input apparatus into an image file management apparatus and saved, a folder (e.g., My Pictures) designated as a saving destination in advance is always displayed as a current folder. In this case, if a folder is to be automatically generated in accordance with the photographing date information (e.g., Jul. 26, 2004) of image data, a folder “My Pictures¥2004¥07¥2004—07—26” is automatically created, and an image file is saved in this folder. More specifically, a folder “2004” is created in a folder “My Pictures”. A folder “07” is created in the folder “2004”. In addition, a folder “2004—07—26” is created in the folder “07”. This operation is automatically executed, and the image file is saved in the folder “2004—07—26”. Since the folder “My Pictures” is designated as the current folder, all folders in “My Pictures” are displayed.
When image files transferred from the image input apparatus and held in the image file management apparatus are classified into a plurality of folders (for example, when a plurality of image files with different photographing dates are present), a folder which holds the latest transferred image file is displayed as the current folder.
In the former method of the prior arts, assume that a transferred image file is saved in a folder of a hierarchy deeper than the hierarchy including the folder (current folder) designated as the saving destination (in the above example, the hierarchy of the folder “2004” is present under the hierarchy of the folder “My Pictures” (current folder) designated as the saving destination. The hierarchy of the folder “07” is present under the hierarchy of the folder “2004”. In addition, the hierarchy of the folder “2004—07—26” is present under the hierarchy of the folder “07”). In this case, the selected image file (currently fetched image file) is displayed small, as shown in FIG. 1. For this reason, it is difficult for the user to determine which image file has been fetched.
In the latter method of the prior arts, only one of the plurality of folders that hold images is displayed as the current folder. Hence, the user cannot determine which one of the remaining undisplayed folders holds the image file.
Non-patent reference 1 (“Save Photos in PC with Windows XP”, [online], Feb. 21, 2003, Microsoft, [searched on Aug. 31, 2004], Internet <URL: http://www.microsoft.com/japan/windowsxp/digitalphotogr aphy/videos/getphotos.asp>) discloses opening a folder in which an image is fetched and selecting only a fetched image. However, the image fetch destination cannot be selected in accordance with a “given condition (e.g., photographing date)”.